espediafandomcom-20200214-history
Rinka Urushiba
Rinka was the main protagonist of Arc I of the series: Tokyo ESP. She was a human ESPer who became a vigilante along side Azuma Kyoutarou, founding Crow Head. She was also the daughter of Ken Urushiba and a student of Master Yoda. Background It was shown that Rinka had lived a life of a normal schoolgirl - though being poor - born into the mixed racial family of Ken Urushiba and her unnamed American-mother. Throughout school, she worked many jobs to earn rent, because her father was out of a job during the time, so they could live fairly comfortable. It wasn't until the appearance of the Glowing Fish, that her life began to turn its course. Since that she had become an ESPer with the ability to phase through inanimate objects. With her friend, Azuma, she became a crime-fighting vigilante who would assist in the acquisition of other ESPer's. Personality Rinka had a heavy sense of justice that she supposedly inherited from her father, who was once a police officer. She had shown to be a very dedicated and hard-working individual; evident from her ability to maintain good grades in school and work many jobs while her father was without one. This could also be implied through will to continue through Master Yoda's rigorous training regiment. It was also her will and dedication that can be accredited to why she was able to, on multipe occasions, fight back despite being at uneven odds. In contrast to her appearance, she has also shown a more tough and resilient side when fighting against criminals. She had, on occasion, mention she had no mercy for them. Appearance In addition to being of average height and build of a girl her age, Rinka's most recognisable feature is her long white hair, pale skin complexion, and burgundy eye-color. It was said that she received these traits from her American mother. However, it was due to her appearence that gained fame as the "The White Girl", who had saved many people, when the local police could not. Abilities and Techniques ''ESP Ability *'Physical Permeation' - Rinka was granted this ability by happenstance, from the ''Mysterious Glowing Fish. Being a variation of intangibility, Rinka is able to passively phase through nearly anything she comes in contact with. This is not limited to solid objects as she was even able to phase through water, to avoid getting wet. Through continued use of her ESP, Rinka had gained great mastery over it in a relatively short amount of time. At first, she would phase through matter without control, often losing her clothing in the process, but through training she was able to gain control using her ability at will. Despite the many advantages her power granted her, she had one crucial weakness. She could not phase through living, sentient, things like animals or people. Once her opponents deduced her weakness, they often took advantage of it, attacking her directly. Arc I Upon waking up from an odd dream, Rinka found herself falling through the floor to the apartment below, half naked. Frightened, she ran up stairs but could not dial her father since the phone phases through her fingers. Suddenly a young man appears, reintroducing himself as Azuma, appeared to comfort her. While frantic and confused, Rinka remembered being sidetracked by a flying penguin, chasing it in awe. Leading her to the Tokyo Sky Tree, she remembered a gleeful Azuma cheering at a spectacle alongside her. There he pointed out to her the Glowing Fish flying through the sky, which the flying penguin was chasing, which no other person seemed able to see. At the last moments of the memory, she recalled one of the flying fish going straight through her. Somehow managing to get herself situated and dressed, Rinka made her way to the hospital to figure out what was going on. Her father calls and says that he's looking for her, but the cars have compressed around him. She spots the cluster as well as everyone else in the nearby area. Rinka calls for her father but he can't hear her. Azuma infers that knocking him unconcious could negate the power, as Rinka couldn't use it when she was asleep. Rinka argues that as a former policeman he was extremely durable and they didn't have the time to wait for him to fall asleep. She remembers all the times he has been there for her and decides to act now. Arc II Quotes References